


L'intérêt de la Communauté

by MissKitty28



Category: Storm of the Century (TV)
Genre: La Tempête du Siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: "Donnez-moi ce que je veux, et je m'en irai." Pensées de Mike lors de la scène du tirage au sort… (version film, adapté d'un livre de Stephen King).





	L'intérêt de la Communauté

**Author's Note:**

> J’attire votre attention sur le fait que cette fanfic est extrêmement SPOILER pour la fin de « La Tempête du Siècle », autant le film que le livre de Stephen King dont il est adapté. C’est une histoire que j’adore et recommande, donc faites bien attention à ne pas lire si vous avez l’intention de voir le film ou lire le livre.

*****

_Donnez-moi ce que je veux, et je m'en irai._

Voir sa femme se tenir debout sur l’estrade de l’Eglise aux côtés des autres pères et mères de l’île était la scène la plus douloureuse à laquelle il avait assisté jusque là dans sa vie. L’angoisse était tellement forte qu’elle menaçait à chaque instant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il était le seul des membres de la ville à avoir refusé le deal. Cela n’avait pas suffi. 

Etait-ce un choix de raison ? Ou la peur avait-elle guidé sa réflexion ? La vie de tous les enfants au prix de l’âme d’un seul d’entre eux. Pauvres fous qu'étaient ses concitoyens… Lui donner ce qu’il veut… Personne n’arriverait à vivre avec ce choix.

Il ne pouvait stopper ce sentiment lancinant qui lui retournait les entrailles. Ralphie était le seul des enfants à avoir été confronté à André Linoge. 

A plusieurs reprises. 

Le Diable semblait avoir pris un intérêt particulier en son fils, et il savait que cette mise en scène n’était qu’une mascarade. 

Dans ce tirage de pierres blanches, il savait que Molly serait celle qui aurait la pierre noire au creux de sa main.

Il savait qu’André Linoge avait déjà fait son choix.

Il allait perdre son fils. 

Et personne n’allait pouvoir l’empêcher. 

Pas même lui.


End file.
